Wiki Rankings:Danganronpa Goodbye Despair
Hi guys! I was curious what the overall rankings of DR2 are so I decided to average out the sixteen characters from Danganropa Goodbye Despair. While I will account for the numbers of the characters, I'm also paying attention to the colors associated with each ranking. I made a separate blog for DR1 back in February so this is just an extension. Five quick notes: 1) Some are tied between two (which is indicated by different colors for the number and character name). 2) Others may look strange because the colors do not necessarily reflect their overall rankings (i.e. there may be a green character between two blue ones). 3) Rankings that use black lettering (or show no distinction between characters besides numbers) are not averaged for the color ranking. 4) The color with the highest number of uses is the one that's recorded. 5) I'm only counting rankings for people who have completed watching the gameplay. Rankings change too frequently during that time, so it's less complicated if I add them on later. Danganropa Goodbye Despair Rankings Teruteru Icon.png|16: Teruteru Hanamura Byakuya Icon.png|15: Byakuya Togami Akane Icon.png|14: Akane Owari Nekomaru Icon.png|13: Nekomaru Nidai Nagito Icon.png|12: Nagito Komaeda Hiyoko Icon.png|11: Hiyoko Saionji Mikan Icon.png|10: Mikan Tsumiki Mahiru Icon.png|8/9: Mahiru Koizumi Kazuichi Icon.png|8/9: Kazuichi Soda Gundham Icon.png|7: Gundham Tanaka Hajime Icon.png|6: Hajime Hinata Sonia Icon.png|5: Sonia Nevermind Fuyuhiko Icon.png|4: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Peko Icon.png|3: Peko Pekoyama Ibuki Icon.png|2: Ibuki Mioda Chiaki Icon.png|1: Chiaki Nanami Mean Rankings Teruteru Icon.png|13.6: Teruteru Hanamura Byakuya Icon.png|12.2: Byakuya Togami Akane Icon.png|12.0: Akane Owari Nekomaru Icon.png|11.7: Nekomaru Nidai Nagito Icon.png|9.9: Nagito Komaeda Hiyoko Icon.png|9.2: Hiyoko Saionji Mikan Icon.png|9.0: Mikan Tsumiki Mahiru Icon.png|8.8: Mahiru Koizumi Kazuichi Icon.png|8.8: Kazuichi Soda Gundham Icon.png|7.2: Gundham Tanaka Hajime Icon.png|6.7: Hajime Hinata Sonia Icon.png|5.9: Sonia Nevermind Fuyuhiko Icon.png|5.8: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Peko Icon.png|5.4: Peko Pekoyama Ibuki Icon.png|5.2: Ibuki Mioda Chiaki Icon.png|4.5: Chiaki Nanami Rose and Thorn Akane Owari Rose: 7th (Chewy) Thorn: 15th (Dark) Byakuya Togami Rose: 8th (Dark) Thorn: 16th (Chewy) Chiaki Nanami Rose: 1st (Max) Thorn: 13th (Wii) Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Rose: 1/2 (Art) Thorn: 8th (RBW, Wii and Winx) Gundham Tanaka Rose: 1st (Jack) Thorn: 16th (RBW) Hajime Hinata Rose: 3rd (Wii) Thorn: 11th (Winx) Hiyoko Saionji Rose: 4th (Wii and Winx) Thorn: 16th (Art and Jack) Ibuki Mioda Rose: 1st (Gogo) Thorn: 11th (Art) Kazuichi Soda Rose: 2nd (Wii) Thorn: 15th (Jack) Mahiru Koizumi Rose: 1st (Chewy and Wii) Thorn: 15th (Max) Mikan Tsumiki Rose: 1/2 (Art) Thorn: 15th (Gogo, Katie and Max) Nagito Komaeda Rose: 1st (RBW) Thorn: 16th (Dark, Gogo, Katie and Wii) Nekomaru Nidai Rose: 9th (Dark) Thorn: 15th (RBW) Peko Pekoyama Rose: 1st (Dark and Winx) Thorn: 12th (Art) Sonia Nevermind Rose: 1st (Katie) Thorn: 12th (Chewy) Teruteru Hanamura Rose: 10th (Jack) Thorn: 16th (Winx) Trivia *Gundham tied with Sonia originally at 5.415. After adding in Jack's rankings, Gundham tied with Ibuki at 5.125 *Sonia Nevermind is the first character to have three assigned colors *Nagito Komeada is the first character to be tied with the highest and lowest ranking Navigation Category:DR Category:Blogs Category:Prototypes